Just Like This
by uzumakigurl1995
Summary: Prussia crashed France's party and has managed to get himself too drunk to walk. Now Hungary is walking him home, due to his condition being "a hazard to society". But prussia is starting to enjoy his time with hungary and is wondering what to do now.
1. Chapter 1

"You are so drunk"

"Psssssh, Hungary the awesome me NEVER gets drunk!"

"Alright, lets just get you home before you puke on my shoes"

France's parties are mainly composed of the following things

England commenting on how stupid America looks in his ridiculous suits

Russia sitting in the corner watching the party in that _I'm watching you _kind of way

Poland walking in wearing something FABULOUS!

France leaving for half of the party, only to come back with red marks on his neck and god only knows where else

High alcohol levels

England getting drunk

England singing karaoke, crying "baby come back!" at America from across the room

That dumb aristocrat trying to fit in at the party

Hungary following that aristocrat around

Tonight was no exception. Except for Hungary feeling she has to bring me home because in this condition I'm "a hazard to society".

Yea right, she's just finally gotten bored of that aristocrat. She can't fool me! I'm a frickin' genius! The awesome me wins again! Uh-oh… the awesome me doesn't feel so awesome.

"Oh my god Prussia! Did you just puke on me?"

woops.

"See, this is why you weren't invited in the first place!"

"I was invited… I just didn't get the invitation…"

"Alright mr. popular let's just sit you down for a sec"

It's cold, the moon is hiding behind the clouds, and the streets are empty. Hungary has decided to break away from green for an evening and wear a red dress. It's not so bad, but that doesn't exactly make it good either.

Street lights are glaring from lampposts and I'm being pushed on to a bench which is growing increasingly colder as my pants get wet from the dew.

"Why were you drinking so much anyway?"

"Cuz I saw that hideous dress you were wearing!"

Ha! That's what you get for smiling at the freakin' aristocrat all night long!

Hungary looks slightly upset… shit, maybe I shouldn't have said that after all.

"Shut up, dumbass. It's better than what you're wearing. Tell me, did you pick this out yourself? Or did a clearance bin throw up on you?"

"The only one who threw up tonight was me, all over that ugly dress"

I think she's trying to look pissed, but it's kinda ruined when you're smiling while doing it.

"I'm sending you my dry-cleaning bill"

"Why not just wash it in the water on this bench, which is soaking my ass by the way"

Now she's actually laughing. Hell yea, I'm so awesome.

"Awww, I wanted to sit, but it's not worth it if I'm gonna get wet doing it"

I pull my jacket off and lay it on the bench next to me, "your thrown awaits madam!"

She's still smiling. She's actually kinda pretty when she smiles. She should smile at me more, and less at the stupid aristocrat. Who she was with at the party… all night…

"Thank you sir! All though I'm not sure I want to sit on your jacket, it's probably dirty… hey, are you ok?"

shit, did I just look upset?

"What, Hungary? You trying to say you care about me? Well forget it, I'm fine. Why don't you save your worries for Austria. So how is he? You two seemed awfully close tonight."

She looks down at her shoes and starts biting her lip.

"He's fine"

She's being awfully quite.

The realization that this has upset her hits me. I'm getting an uneasy feeling. I don't like it when she's upset. I like it when she smiles.

"Hey Hungary!"

She looks up and I start squishing her face together.

"What the hell? What are you doing?"

She pushes my hands away, and looks at me weird.

"That's a good look for you Hungary! One might even say you look kinda cute that way!"

Wait… what?

HOLY SHIT! Did I just say that? Shit! Now she's gonna hate me! Damn it!

And then the weirdest thing happens, she actually starts smiling.

"Umm… thanks, I guess"

She's smiling. I RULE!

"So Hungary, why are you walking me home? Someone as awesome as me can CLEARLY handle himself!"

I spring up off the bench to show how capable I am. Only to get dizzy and fall back unto the bench, "see what I mean?"

"Oh yes, CLEARLY you don't need my help. Maybe I should just head back to the party then…"

"Wait… maybe I am a little sick"

She's laughing. Damn, I'm great.

"Mhmm, that's what I thought"

I get up off the bench, and she holds out her hand. "help me up?"

I grab unto her hand and pull her up off the bench and into me.

"Thanks!" she says.

And she lets go and takes a couple steps back.

"Come on let's get you home"

I grab my jacket and put it on. She starts giggling behind me, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing" she says, "it's just your pants and jacket are both wet"

"Guess that makes it a matching set"

We start walking home, and we slowly make our way past the street lights and unto darker roads talking about nonsense, and trivial things. Only, it doesn't feel like nonsense to me.

"Well, it took a while but we finally got your drunk ass home!"

"Oh come on Hungary, you're not drunk at all?"

"Nope! Not me!"

But now I'm starting to notice how she's staggering up the steps, and I'm starting to think that maybe she's in a worse condition than I am.

"You sure?"

"Yep!"

I don't believe her, I'm kind worried bout her walking home alone. Should I call someone to come pick her up? Or should I invite her to… stay here until she's better?

"You know, it's ok if you want to stay here, but only if you want to! And only until you feel better!"

Shit, she's gonna think I'm being a perv.

"You know what, you're strong for a girl. You'll be fine. Go home"

She's looking at me weird. Then again she is pretty drunk, maybe she's just looking weird cuz she's drunk.

She takes a couple steps closer, and wraps her arms around my neck and shoulders. Holding herself close to me.

She lifts her head up a little and kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine"

She let's go and turns around to leave.

"See you later Prussia"

And then she walks away.

What do I do now?


	2. Chapter 2

"Prussia..."

Someone is calling my name?

It can wait... I was doing something... Wasn't I?

My memories are all slipping and crashing together. I remember the color red, and walking through the streets.

"... Wake up. Jesus, this is what happens you get drunk off your ass..."

It was a good dream. I remember that much. I remember feeling an overwhelming numbness and a sense of hysteria. Something happened I wasn't expecting... But what?

Is it important? After all it was only a dream.

"... You're always so problematic! Even Hungary got fed up with you last night!..."

Hungary? That's right. Hungary was in my dream.

She was wearing a dark red dress, which reflected the lights of the street. And she was outlined by a strong light coming from overhead.

Why was I dreaming about Hungary?

"Honestly Prussia! Wake up! It's a miracle you're in one piece right now. I guess that means hungry got you home alright..."

Hungary got me home?

And it all comes flooding back. All the sharp comments, her smile, the perfume she was wearing which clung to my skin as she pressed herself against me. Her pressing her lips against my...

I have to talk to her!

There is a searing pain in my head, which makes itself evident when I try to spring out of bed.

Bad idea. Gonna lay down for a little more.

"So nice of you to join us. Now, would you mind telling me what happened to you last night?"

If only I could. I'm still a little numb.

She... She kissed me...

I gotta get out of bed!

And all the blood rushes to my head and collects there.

Ok, it can wait. I'll lay down.

"Hey West. Do we have anything for hangovers?"

Well, doesn't he look wonderful. Anger really is becoming of him.

"Don't give me this shit Prussia! Not right now! Italy has managed to piss off Sealand and wants me to save him. Sealand! Who the fuck needs protection from Sealand?"

"…That's rough West, but seriously, hangovers? I'm dying over here"

"Medicine cabinet, if we've got anything it's there. I gotta go, when I get back I expect you to tell me what happened!"

"Yea yea, ok West. Later.

I've eaten, taken medicine, lain in bed asking to die, time to move to more pressing matters.

Like what the fuck am I gonna do about Hungary? Who the fuck does she think she is kissing me? Where does she get the nerve? What the hell?

Doesn't she know I have no interest in relationships? I don't want to be with anyone! I'm happy alone! So who does she think she is waltzing in with her red dress trying to take that from me?

Ugh, I need a drink.

The gag reflex is triggered. No, no I've changed my mind. No I don't.

Ok. Let's think about this rationally. She is a girl. I'm a guy. We both have needs...

What the fuck? Why does this sound like sex education?

Calm down. It's ok. Just relax. It's not like we're gonna have sex right away anyway...

WHAT THE FUCK? RIGHT AWAY? More like never! Not gonna happen! I wanna be alone!

Oh god, what's wrong with me?

Okay, she's a pretty girl. There's no denying that. And yes, she has... A little sex appeal. BUT it's not gonna happen! No frickin' way!

Ok. I need to sort these feelings out.

I'll just go meet her and tell her that I'm not interested!

Right problem solved! I got this! I'll do it now! Better get it over with fast, right?

Right. I'll go call her


	3. Chapter 3

An intense staring contest begins with the phone.

Alright, I'm gonna call her and tell her. I just have to pick it up... Damn it!

Phone wins.

Ok! Stop being a pussy Prussia! You got this! You're the awesome Prussia! You beat that dumb aristocrat's ass! Or you would have if Hungary hadn't showed up... Hungary... Damn it!

Phone wins.

That's it!

...It's ringing... Still ringing... Hehe... Ringing...

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone!"

"Is that you Prussia?"

HOLY CRAP!

Hang up... Phone wins.

That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever said! Stupidest? Most stupid? Doesn't matter!

Shit. What am I gonna do now.

Holy crap it's ringing! Is she calling me back? Do I pick up? Maybe if I just ignore it she'll stop calling.

Ok, it stopped.

Holy crap it's ringing again! Should I just wait again? Yea! Then she'll think I'm not home! The awesome me has come up with a great plan! Ok...

It's still ringing... Doesn't she know I'm not home? Why should she bother calling when I'm not home?

This is bad. I don't know what to do. I hate this! It's so not awesome!

Why is she still calling? Just give up! God damn it!

I shoot my hand out to grab the phone, "I'M NOT HOME!"

"I can see that. Now would you mind explaining what that was?"

Shit...

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to piss you off with a prank call! Clever aren't I?"

I am such a dumbass I want to crawl in a sleeping bag tie it closed and get thrown in a river.

"That's it? You just called to prank me?"

"Hell yea! What else would I call for... So, how are you?"

Great! Now I'm downshifting into small talk!

"Oh, you care? That's unlike you Prussia"

"Shut up, I'm just asking!"

Damn it!

"... Pretty good... Prussia, I have something to say about last night..."

Sweet, now I can just get this over with!

"Yea, sure Hungary what's on your mind?"

Hungary... I have no interest in a relationship... Yea! Perfect hope she doesn't take it too harsh.

"...It's about Austria..."

Oh... Ok, guess we'll just talk bout us after she's done talkin bout him.

"You see... Austria asked me to marry him"


	4. Chapter 4

"What?"

Wait... What?

"Last night at France's party, I was with Austria and he pulled me aside and asked me to marry him."

What?

"So... What did you say?"

"... I told him I would"

What?

"... Well, ummm... Congratulations"

"Thanks, so yea..."

What the fuck?

"Yea, well... I guess I'll see you later Prussia"

"Yea, see ya"

I hear the phone click as she hangs up.

She's going to marry Austria... WHAT THE FUCK?

What is she thinking? She WANTS to marry AUSTRIA?

What does she see in him? I don't get it! He's stuffy, and boring, and he... He... He dresses funny! What the fuck?

Is it his piano playing? I could play piano just as well if I tried! What makes him so special?

And if she knew he was gonna marry him last night, then why did she kiss me? That whore! She thinks she can just kiss me whenever she feels like it and not worry about what's gonna happen to me?

God damn it! What the fuck?

Austria! She's gonna marry Austria!

If she marries him that means she'll go live with him, and if they're married will they be like... Kissing and crap? If they're married then he can kiss her whenever he wants can't he?

... He'd better keep his hands off her. if he even tries to TOUCH her I'll rip his fucking arms off!

Fuck.

"I DON'T CARE HOW CUTE IT LOOKED, OR HOW HUNGRY YOU THOUGHT IT WAS! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOVE TIN CANS DOWN IT'S THROAT!"

"But... But... Doitsu... America said that's what goats eat"

"YOU LISTENED To AMERICA? THE DUMBASS REFERS TO HIMSELF AS THE HERO, HE PUTS HAMBURGERS ON FOREHEADS FOR COLDS, HE LOOSES HIS UNDERPANTS IF HE DOES NOT WRITE SUPER GALACTIC HERO PANTS IN EVERY PAIR!"

"WEST, DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

All of a sudden I feel a fist hit my face. And not I that gentle 'I don't want to hurt you' way, in that 'DIE MOTHER FUCKER!' way.

"DOITSU! PRUSSIA! STOP FIGHTING! I'll make you guys some delicious pasta!"

Something about the way west's foot has just implanted itself right in my crotch makes me think he doesn't care about pasta... No matter how delicious.

"Prussia... IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

And suddenly the phone starts ringing.

I think something in west's head just exploded, and he's about to tell whoever it is on the phone.

"WHAT?... Oh, hello Japan... Fine, I just rescued Italy... Yea apparently Sealand doesn't like people messing with his goat... Yes I'll come over right now."

"daaaamn, Sealand's got some mad ninja skills?"

"Prussia you stay here with Italy, make sure he doesn't make a nuisance of himself"

I think if west doesn't take some time to rethink his rageaholic lifestyle we're gonna have a serious problem on our hands.

"So, Prussia, why so down?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, you wouldn't seriously fight Doitsu unless something was wrong. So tell me."

Should I tell him? I mean, it's not like I care THAT much anyway. And he wouldn't do anything about it.

"Eh, well... You see... Hungry is a whore-"

"NO WONDER I SEE FRANCE AROUND HER SO MUCH!"

"LET ME FINISH! She's not... An ACTUAL whore... But... See... She kissed me last night, and now she's marrying Austria"

"What? Prussia, you like Hungary?"

"IS THAT WHAT I SAID IDIOT?"

"No... But... You're ACTING like you like her..."

I... Like... Hungary?


	5. Chapter 5

"There's NO way I could like Hungary! I am the awesome Prussia! I don't need entanglements! Plus I could do SO much better than Hungary!"

God, Italy… me like her… its completely ridiculous!

"Okay Prussia, I mean… I don't know it just seemed like you did. If I was wrong that's fine. Hey hey, will you do me a favor? Doitsu doesn't want me leaving the house, but I wanna go talk to America about this goat incident. Could you please cover for me?"

"Yea sure. And don't let what West says get to you, he's probably just PMSing or something"

"Thanks Prussia! Bye-bye!"

Bye-bye? Really? Could you at least try to act like a man?

This house is too quite. HOW CAN A MAN BE EXPECTED TO THINK WITH ALL THIS QUITE? Guess I'll just have to deal with it.

Alright, let's think about this on an intellectual level.

I am a guy

She's a girl

She has BOOBS

I like boobs

They're pretty nice boobs

When did this become about boobs?

I hate Austria… and his stupid outfits… Newsflash the pirate look went out 200 years ago!

She's… okay. Much better than some of the other girls

If I HAD to be with a girl, I suppose she'd be a good enough choice. She can cook and clean and stuff.

We've known each other for a long time

It'll be a form of revenge against Austria… mwahaha

Boobs

That's not COMPLETELY objectionable. Maybe being with Hungary wouldn't be… so bad.

She's kinda pretty, she can hunt and fight. She smells decent.

Maybe I do like her… WAIT, WHAT?

NO! NO WAY! NOT GONNA HAPPEN! NEVER! … but then again…

Ah! This is so difficult! How do normal men deal with this?

I'm gonna go for a walk!

This isn't so bad… fresh air… trees… yea… This sucks!

Damn trees. Who invented trees?

"Prussia?"

WHO the HELL is trying to bother me when I am CLEARLY agitated?

SHIT IT'S HUNGARY! HIDE!

"Prussia… are you hiding?"

"Pshh, no!"

Damn trees. You're good for NOTHING!

"So, Hungary… what bring you here?"

"This is my back yard."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Woot! She's smiling! I am so cool.

"I guess I just felt like taking a walk in my back yard… and you?"

"Same. Felt like taking a walk in your yard too."

Ha! I bet Austria doesn't make her laugh that much!

"Well as long as we're here, would you maybe wanna walk together?"

"yea sure."

SHIT! If I had known this was gonna be a date I would have put on nicer socks!

How are my pants? Are they clean? When was the last time I did laundry? … Correction, when was the last time West did laundry?

It'll be okay. I'll make this date work… this… date.


End file.
